A Learning Experience
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: After seeing a smallfoot scratching the stomach of her cat, Migo wonders if percy will enjoy it as well and unknowingly subjects his friend to a well-known form of torture among smallfoots. However, Migo isn't the only one who subjects Percy to this sort of torture...


**I have nothing to say, so...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters that appear in this story.**

...

Migo stepped carefully through the town, making sure he didn't step on any Smallfoot. He waved and smiled at them as he went by, and most waved back. Everyone smiled.

He came to the window of one home, where he could see a baby girl smallfoot inside. She seemed to be holding an even smaller creature in her arms.

 _Some sort of feline_ , Migo thought. As he watched, the girl scratched the stomach, chest, and sides of her small feline as it stretched in her arms, and cooed something at it in smallfoot language.

 _Wow_ , Migo thought. _That feline really seems to enjoy that. It almost looks like how I hold my smallfoot_ … Migo stood up straight, suddenly excited. _I wonder if Smallfoot would like it as much as the little feline? I have to try this!_ He dashed off (carefully) through the town, making his way to Smallfoot's home.

When he arrived, Smallfoot had just come out of his home and was shutting the brown wood thing, which Meechee told him was a door, and didn't see Migo approach.

"There we go," Percy said, taking the key out of its keyhole and putting it in his pocket. He turned and jumped, breathing in sharply and bringing a hand to his chest. He smiled up at the yeti, laughing slightly. "Hey there big guy," he said. "You startled me." he moved to go past him, but the yeti blocked him and held his hand out flat.

Slightly confused, Percy climbed on and sat down.

"Do you want to show me something?" he asked.

The yeti held him in his arms, pushing him down into the crook of his arm with one giant finger. Percy realized that the way he was being held was similar to how a mother would hold her baby. Was _that_ how the yeti saw him? That was embarrassing.

The yeti brought his finger close to Percy, wiggling it against his stomach. A smile twitched on his face.

"Ho-hold on there, big guy," Percy said, laughing slightly. "What are you doing?" the yeti smiled down at him, looking excited. He wiggled his finger faster against Percy's stomach and sides.

Migo watched as Smallfoot moved under his finger, making happy sounding smallfoot noises. Occasionally he would shove his hands against Migo's finger, but the feline had done this as well, so Migo took it as a sign that he was doing it right.

Percy laughed hysterically. "Sto-hop!" he wheezed. "I ca-han't _breaheathe_!" he felt himself growing weaker, and the yeti's face blurred above him. Percy watched his face morph from happiness to concern before his vision faded to black.

"Uh, Smallfoot?" Migo gently touched the smallfoot's face. His chest rose and fell more evenly as a few minutes passed by, but he still didn't wake up.

"What do I do?" He asked, looking down at Smallfoot with worry. "I hope I didn't hurt him…" he brightened. "I know! Girlfoot! She'll be able to help him!"

He went to her house, walking as fast as he could without crushing everything in his path. When he arrived, he carefully knelt to the ground and tapped on her door.

"Coming," Brenda called, approaching the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by the male yeti holding Percy in his arms.

When he saw her, the yeti gestured to Percy and mimed what Brenda assumed was fainting.

"He passed out? Why? What happened?" she raised her arms in a gesture of her question.

The yeti wiggled his finger against Percy's stomach, then mimed fainting again.

"You tickled him until he passed out from lack of air," Brenda realized. She smiled reassuringly, holding out her arms to take Percy from him.

"It's all right," she said as the yeti carefully put Percy into her arms. "I'll take care of him. We'll come see you when he wakes up." she did her best to communicate her message with hand signals. The yeti seemed to get it, because he smiled and nodded before walking away.

Brenda carried Percy inside her house and set him carefully on the couch. She grabbed a book and sat at the end, trapping his feet between her and the back of the couch.

A few chapters into her book, Brenda felt Percy stir behind her. She set the book down and turned to face him.

"Hey there," she said gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Percy said, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?"

"Your yeti friend brought you to me," she said. "Said you'd passed out."

"Oh." realization dawned on Percy's face. "Yeah, I did."

Brenda leaned back, crossing her back and looking at him sideways, a small smirk on her face.

"So… why didn't you tell me you were ticklish?"

Percy looked at her, suddenly noting his position on the couch. With Brenda sitting against his feet, it made getting off the couch feet first nearly impossible, unless he wanted to risk kicking Brenda. Which he did _not_. He could try sliding backwards…

"It just didn't come up," he said, looking away from her. "Besides, I'm not _that_ ticklish."

"Really? But that yeti showed me what he did. He tickled you here-" she poked his side, right under his arm, and Percy jumped. "-and here!" she poked his ribs, provoking a quiet "eep!"

Percy coughed nervously. "I-is that so?" he said, his voice higher than normal.

Brenda watched him closely. "Yeah," she said. She put a finger on her chin. "Actually, now that I think about it, he was tickling you all along your side. Right here." she put her finger just below his arm, dragging it down his side to his ribs.

"Re-really," Percy squeaked out. "That's interesting." he really wasn't liking the way Brenda was looking at him.

"I wonder if there's anywhere else you're ticklish," she said.

"Oh, I doubt it," Percy said quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't know. Since it's impossible to tickle yourself and all."

"I'll test you then." before he could even blink, Brenda's hands were on him, her fingers wiggling into his sides.

Percy shrieked, trying to shove her off.

"Noho! Brenda! Stop it!" he cried out between his laughter.

"Nope!" Brenda said, wiggling her fingers across his stomach. "Too much fun."

"Fo-hor you!" he said, tears streaming down his face. He tried to sit up to grab her arms, but Brenda put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Ah-ah-ah," she said. "I'm not done with you yet!" she put her fingers under his chin and wiggled them a bit. Percy snickered, and she smiled.

"Wow, you're ticklish everywhere! Stomach, sides, ribs, and under your chin. There's only one place left to try…"

Percy's eyes widened.

"No," he gasped. "No, please Brenda! I'm begging you! Not that!"

"I'm sorry Percy," Brenda said, moving to sit on his knees and grabbing his ankle. "I have to know."

"Please!" Percy begged as she began removing his shoes. "I'll do anything!" tossing his shoes to the floor, Brenda smiled at him in fake sympathy.

"I'm afraid the situation is beyond my control," she said. Holding his ankle, she scratched her fingers along the bottom of his foot.

"NHOHO!" he shrieked, flailing wildly under her. "Sto-hohop, sto-hop PLEASE!"

"But I've barely started!" Brenda protested.

"BrendaHAHA!"

"Alright, alright." she released his ankle stood up, smirking at him. "I had know idea you had it this bad."

"Well, it's not something I usually tell people," Percy said, still gasping slightly. He drew his knees into his chest. "Never do that again!"

"I make no promises," Brenda told him. "Seeing you laugh like that is so much fun!"

Percy glared at her, crossing his arms. "It is _not_."

"I'd watch that tone of I were you," Brenda said, wiggling her fingers at him. "If you're going to be grumpy, I might have to cheer you up again."

"No!" Percy shrieked, scrambling backwards. He fell over the arm of the couch with a loud _thud_ , and Brenda laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Are you okay?" she managed to say between the laughter, offering him her hand. He glared at her, crossing his arms.

"Yes. no thanks to _you_."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You gonna take my hand or not?"

Grumbling, Percy grabbed her hand and got to his feet.

"If you don't mind," he said, dusting himself off. "I'm going to leave while I still have my dignity. I'll see you later." grinning mischievously, Brenda poked his side and watched as he jumped, letting out a small shriek.

"I think it's too late for dignity," she said, laughing as Percy turned bright red and marched out her door.

Slamming the door closed behind him, Percy shoved his hands in his pockets and plotted ways for how to get revenge on Brenda.


End file.
